


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by Girls_and_Whiskey



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girls_and_Whiskey/pseuds/Girls_and_Whiskey
Summary: Emma has a nightmare (maybe it's a dream?) and Alyssa is there for her when she wakes up in the middle of the night.





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Full disclosure, I'm not a writer, I don't know where this came from but it's been in my brain for weeks and I just needed to get it out. It's smutty (if that's not your thing turn away now), hopefully a little sexy and just our girls being in love (and lust) with each other.
> 
> Dream is in Italics.

_Alyssa’s fingers are rubbing agonisingly slow circles against her clit, and Emma’s hands have a death like grip against the table they are seated at for their ten year wedding anniversary. _ _Emma can’t believe this happening, they have never done anythinglike this before in public, but something has overcome her wife because as soon as they sat down she couldn’t keep her hands to herself. _

_Emma can feel Alyssa’s fingers moving lower at the same time as her head is leaning towards Emma’s ear, and then just when she thinks this can’t get any hotter Alyssa whispers in her ear, “I’m not wearing any underwear.”_

Suddenly Emma bolts upright. Disorientated, breathing heavily and her vision blurry without her glasses Emma tries to centre herself. She groans, when she realises she is in her room, in her bed with her fiancé fast asleep next to her. Emma rubs her face, and shifts uncomfortably. God she is so turned on right now. Emma groans again and this must wake up Alyssa because suddenly there is a hand rubbing soft circles against her lower back.

“You ok baby? Did you have nightmare?” Alyssa rasps. Stupid sexy, half-asleep voice Emma thinks to herself.

“Hmmm, um yeah . .a nightmare.”

“Come here.” Alyssa coaxes Emma to lie back down with her. And of course Emma does, curling into Alyssa. Alyssa wraps her arms fully around Emma and slips one of her legs between Emma’s. However, when she does so her thigh rubs against Emma’s underwear and she realises Emma’s underwear is wet. Alyssa’s eyes shoot open at this, suddenly very much awake.

“Em.”

“Yeah?”

“Are you sure you had a nightmare?”

“Mhmm, yeah of course. What else would it have been?”

“Well . . . maybe you were having a sexy dream.”

“Wha . . what makes you think that?” Emma splutters.

“Because you’re wet.” Alyssa says and pushes her thigh against Emma, to emphasise the point.

Emma groans, and buries her head in Alyssa’s neck.

“Can we just forget about this very embarrassing moment and go back to sleep please?”

Alyssa has moved one hand to the back of Emma’s neck and is scratching there ever so lightly.

“Em, it’s not embarrassing. Actually I find it incredibly hot that you were thinking about me in your sleep.” Alyssa pauses for a second, “unless of course it wasn’t about me?”

At this Emma pushes herself away from Alyssa so she can look her directly in the eyes, “There is no-one else on this planet that I would ever think about in that way, promise. You are it for me. My one and only.” As if to emphasise her point she takes Alyssa's hand the one with the engagement ring on it and kisses it. Alyssa leans forward and kisses Emma, it's slow and soft at fist, then it starts to get a little more intense and Emma has to pull back to breathe because her body is still buzzing from her dream.

“Can you tell me about your dream please?”

“Are you sure?” Emma asks in a whisper, still slightly embarrassed about this happening in the first place.

“Yes, and don’t leave out any details.”

“Ok. So, we were out to dinner for our ten year wedding anniversary. Just the two of us, the kids were at home with a babysitter.”

“Wait. Ten year anniversary? Kids?” Alyssa says a big grin spreading across her face.

“Mhmm, ten years happily married and two gorgeous kids, but not the point of the dream.” Emma replies, kissing Alyssa quick and chaste.

“Right. Sorry, continue.”

_Emma is standing outside a cute little hole in the wall restaurant in NYC waiting for Alyssa and cursing herself for not bringing a change of clothes with her to work. Its their ten year wedding anniversary for christ’s sake and here she stands on the side walk outside their favourite restaurant in black slacks and a white button down, sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Emma has been so busy with work lately, she feels like she has been living at the recording studio and hasn’t seen Alyssa properly in weeks. Emma is so busy chastising herself that she doesn’t notice Alyssa arriving until she hears her voice coming from behind her._

_“Excuse me, have you seen a cute blonde around here? I’m supposed to be meeting my wife for dinner.”_

_Emma turns around slowly and swears that her jaw drops in an entirely unflattering manner. There before her stands her gorgeous wife, with her hair down in the most stunning red dress she has ever seen with a slit that is running seductively high up her left thigh._

_“Oh my God, you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen in my life.” Emma states, stepping forward to take Alyssa in her arms.__Alyssa sinks into Emma’s embrace, and laughs a bit in her ear._

"_You don’t look so bad yourself babe.”_

_“Oh please, I’m still in my work clothes, I didn’t even have time to go home and change,” Emma scoffs. _

_“Well I happen to think you look sexy in everything you wear,” Alyssa replies pulling back to look in Emma’s eyes. __Emma finds herself ducking her head, averting her gaze from her wife. Ten years of marriage, even longer actually together as a couple and Alyssa still knows how to make her feel like a giddy school girl. Suddenly there is a hand underneath her chin lifting her head up. _

_“Seriously babe, you are look hot,” Alyssa leaves no room for argument leaning in to kiss Emma. It’s all over too quickly for Emma’s liking and Alyssa is pulling back, linking her hand with Emma’s and leading her into the restaurant. _

"_Let’s go eat I’m starving.”_

“I thought this was a sexy dream,” Alyssa whines.

“I’m getting there, keep your panties on,” Emma retorts, just as Alyssa is about to reply Emma continues with her story.

_Their waiter seats them in a cute, secluded booth in the back of the restaurant. Emma is just about to pick up her menu, when Alyssa stands and is suddenly right by Emma’s side.”_

_“Scooch, I want to sit next to my wife on our anniversary.”_

_Of course Emma obliges scooting across the bench and Alyssa slides in next to her. It’s almost instantaneous, Alyssa touching Emma when she sits down. It’s innocent to begin with, a hand resting against her thigh as they peruse the menu. Their waiter comes along and they both order a glass of wine, and their meals. Once their drinks have arrived and they are waiting for their meals, Alyssa turns her body to face Emma a bit more, and Emma turns to face her as well. _

_“Tell me about your day, or your week even I feel like we haven’t had an adult conversation in weeks,” Emma requests. _

_“Well,” she starts her fingers drawing nonsensical patterns against Emma’s thigh. “The kids woke me up this morning with breakfast in bed, all laid out on a cute tray with my coffee just the way I like it and a bouquet of flowers that looked suspiciously like the same ones that were in my corsage all those years ago.” Alyssa finishes, hand inching higher and higher._

_“Well that’s just adorable, they must really love their Mama,” Emma responds. _

_“They get it from their mum,” Alyssa says as she leans in and kisses Emma’s cheek, “Thank-you,” she whispers. _

_“You’re welcome, I’m sorry I couldn’t be there when you woke up.”_

_“That’s ok, I know you’ve been run off your feet lately at work and we still get to cuddle together at night time,” Alyssa says. “Though I have been missing our alone time lately.”_

_As she is saying this her hand has gravitated to Emma’s crotch and she starts rubbing Emma through her pants. _

_Emma gasps, “What are you doing?”_

_“Appreciating my sexy wife on our anniversary.”_

_“But, we are in public.”_

_Alyssa’s hand stills, “If you want me to stop I will. Promise. You know I would never do anything you are uncomfortable with.”_

_Emma does know this, with all her heart she knows this and she sits there for a moment and has some sort of internal debate with herself, going back and forth between the pros and cons of actually letting Alyssa continue what she has started. _

_They are in public. _

_The lower half of their bodies is covered by the table. _

_Their waiter could turn up at any time. _

_They haven’t had sex in weeks. _

_They are in public. _

_Alyssa is whispering sweet nothings in her ear, which s doing anything but turn her off this. _

_What if another patron figures out what they are doing. _

_Alyssa looks so damn sexy in her dress. _

_“Ok,” she stutters._

_“Are you sure,” Alyssa asks._

_“Yes,” Emma replies nodding at the same time._

_Alyssa’s hand picks up it previous actions rubbing Emma through her pants. She stills and starts unzipping Emma’s fly slowly. _

_“If you get uncomfortable at any point, just say the word and I will stop ok?” Alyssa whispers right in Emma’s ear. __Emma’s breathing has picked and she doesn’t trust herself to reply so she just nods her head. __With Emma’s fly down, Alyssa’s hand slips into her pants and she starts rubbing Emma’s clit through her underwear._

_“Tell me about your day.” Alyssa says. _

_“Hmm?” Emma questions, trying to focus on the words coming from her wife._

_“Your day, tell me about it.” Alyssa repeats_

_So she does, Emma starts talking about her day trying to focus on that instead of the fingers that are making her body feel like it is on fire. Then in the middle of recounting a story about an artist recording one of the songs she had written from them, Alyssa’s fingers slip underneath her underwear and continue their assault on her clit. __Emma stops, her breathing picking up, her story forgotten. Turning to look at her wife who is looking directly at her in what can only be described as the most loving and adoring manner. Emma melts a little at that, her wife is amazing, and she counts herself lucky everyday when they wake up together. But, there is something else there, a glint, a mischievous glint that Emma knows all to well and has seen many times before. Emma's in trouble and she knows it. _

_Alyssa’s fingers are rubbing agonisingly slow circles against her clit, and Emma’s hands have a death like grip against the table they are seated at. Emma can’t believe this is happening, they have never done anythinglike this before, but something has overcome her wife because as soon as they sat down she couldn’t keep her hands to herself. _

_Emma can feel Alyssa’s fingers moving lower at the same time as her head is leaning towards Emma’s ear, and then just when she thinks this can’t get any hotter Alyssa whispers in her ear, “I’m not wearing any underwear.”_

“And, that’s when I woke up,” Emma finishes.

Alyssa is speechless, that was hot. That was so hot, she is struggling to think of something to say and it must be taking to long for her to talk because suddenly Emma is talking again, well more like rambling in that really endearing way she does when she is nervous or embarrassed. 

“See you’re creeped out that I was having some sort of pervy dream about us having sex in public. But I swear Alyssa I would never expect that from you, I don’t even know where that came from honestly. I have never thought about having sex in public bef-“ and suddenly she is cut-off by Alyssa kissing her. It's hungry and it's messy, and it's over way too soon. 

“I’m not creeped out, I’m turned on,” Emma’s jaw drops slightly at this. “Seriously that was so hot, and I am so turned on right now.”

Then Alyssa’s hand is sliding down her body and underneath Emma’s underwear and Emma is still wet, Alyssa groans when she feels it and Emma gasps when Alyssa starts rubbing her clit. Alyssa doesn’t try to build her up slowly, she starts hard and fast. She’s kissing Emma, then all of sudden she leans down and whispers into Emma’s ear, “Baby, I’m not wearing any underwear.”

Emma doesn’t think she has ever moved faster in her life, she rolls so she is now on top of Alyssa, one leg sliding between Alyssa’s, her hands start pushing the over-sized t-shirt Alyssa had been wearing up. Her thigh presses into Alyssa and Emma can feel how wet she is, “God, baby you are so wet.” “That’s how much your dream turned me on.”

Emma doesn’t waste anymore time her hand slides down Alyssa body, she circles her clit a few times, then Alyssa raises her hips at the same time that she whines, “I need more Em, please.”

Without hesitation Emma sinks two fingers into Alyssa, and then she is thrusting in and out, her thigh adding pressure. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Alyssa remembers Emma is probably feeling exactly how she is feeling and takes her hand from where it had found purchase on Emma’s waist to move around to Emma’s clit, she doesn’t stay there long though, moving her hand down at the same time she tells Emma, “Ride my hand baby.”

Emma doesn’t need to be told twice, what with her dream, having to relive it when she recounted it to Alyssa and now with Alyssa writhing beneath her, she is incredibly aroused. They both build towards climax quickly, Emma is the first to come riding Alyssa's hand. She clenches around Alyssa’s fingers, throwing her head back as she does. It doesn’t stop her from thrusting into Alyssa and soon Alyssa is coming too and hard. Emma slumps against Alyssa, they are both breathing heavy and slightly sweaty. Alyssa’s hand comes up to scratch lightly at the back of Emma’s neck, she turns her head to kiss Emma slow and long.

“Em?”

“Hmmm,” Emma mumbles to tired to move or respond more coherently.

“What was the name of that restaurant? You know for future planning.”

Emma huffs and goes to move off Alyssa, but Alyssa just wraps her arms around Emma and holds her place.

“Seriously though babe, I love you and I can’t wait to spend the next ten years with you, raising children, building a life together and having incredibly hot sex together,” Alyssa says and leans in to kiss Emma again.

“Me too baby, me too.”

Fin.


End file.
